


Start Your Engines

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [15]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom stops by her college in the Jag to pick her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Your Engines

Tom pulled up outside the student center and got out of the Jag. He buttoned up his suit jacket and walked around the passenger side. He leaned up against the door and watched as the students stop and stared at him as they walked by. Tom simply smirked at the looks on their faces. He pulled out his phone and texted her saying that he was ready to pick her up.

“Sweet ride, Mister”, a guy said walking up, “What is it?” 

Tom wanted to roll his eyes at his stupid question. 

Couldn’t he see the hood ornament? 

“A Jag”, Tom told him.

“Hey, wait a minute. You’re that guy from the commercial!” he said. Tom was about to snap at him, when she walked up.

“Hey baby”, she said. She turned to the guy still standing there. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” she snapped. 

He stuttered and rushed off.

“Thank you, darling”, Tom said, “Now come here”. 

She smirked and dropped her bag by his feet. She stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. 

Tom was normally not one for public displays of affection; he had missed her so much these last few weeks. Tom pulled away from her and said, “I’ve missed you”. 

“I’ve missed you too”, she told him, “The flat has been so quiet and lonely without you”. 

Tom leaned in close to her ear and said, “Let me get you home so I can show you how much I missed you”. 

She let out a shaky breath. 

He reached behind him and opened the door. 

She stepped back and he opened the door for her. She picked up her bag and got in. Once she was in, Tom shut the door and made his way around the driver side. 

A couple of girls walked by and giggled. 

He winked at them before getting in. 

“Quit teasing your Hiddlestoners”, she told him.

He simply smirked and turned the key in the ignition. 

The Jaguar roared to life. 

He revved the engine and watched the students as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Someone’s feeling cheeky today”, she teased him.

“Just putting on a show, darling”, Tom told her. 

“Ever the actor”, she said. She settled back into the leather seat and was lulled to sleep from the vibration of the engine. 

* * *

When they arrived home, she was woken up by Tom shaking her gently.

“We’re home, love. Let’s get some food in you and then a warm bath and bed”, he told her. 

“What happened to showing me how much you’ve missed me?” she asked him. 

“We can celebrate my homecoming later, darling. You’re tired”, he said.

She eventually relented and let him lead her inside and into the kitchen. 

He spent the rest of the night pampering her.


End file.
